


White Valentine

by aconstellationofmemories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Light Angst, Miraxus, Nalu - Freeform, slight gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconstellationofmemories/pseuds/aconstellationofmemories
Summary: A double-special day that is their 534th anniversary and White Valentine - a day filled with some (mostly one-sided) lovely-dovey Gruvia, the usual silly brawls, NaLu comedy, secretly playful Miraxus, and a long day of waiting for Juvia.Written in conjunction of Gruvia's Discord server's Fic Exchange event.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	White Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a busy period with a triple dose of Gruvia, NaLu and Miraxus (quadruple if you consider the Gajevy moment) for my partner, adramaticbeauty.tumblr.com. This is my first time writing NaLu and having so many characters in a single fanfic. I hope I'll be confident to write NaLu again in the near future!
> 
> Fun fact: once again, I broke the record for my longest fanfic in my second time writing for her. Please don't tell me my next fanfic gift will be 5k, haha.

_Chirp chirp chirp._

The successive repetition of the birds’ song slowly filtered into Juvia’s sleep-fogged mind. Her eyelids fluttered open to be greeted by the sight of clear blue skies outside her window. A flock of birds swiftly flew past as they chirped on their way to seek sustenance. 

Juvia smiled sleepily as she basked in the beauty and blessing of another day alive. Gone were the days of grey skies and endless pouring rain. Thanks to Gray – and Fairy Tail, too – every day was a sunny one, a joy to be alive, a reason to celebrate.

Rising from the bed, she slipped into a pair of fuzzy slippers and opened her daily planner on the side-table. Red circles framed every date of the month, signifying the anniversaries she had with Gray-sama. Although they occurred every day, they were no less important to Juvia. After all, he chased away the rain and introduced her to sunny days. Juvia would never appreciate them less because they happened every day, not when she knew how dire and miserable life would be without them.

Today, however, was especially special – not only was it their 534th anniversary, but it was also White Valentine! It was tradition for guys to gift chocolate to the women they like. So for Juvia, that could only mean one thing...

“Will Gray-sama give Juvia a chocolate too?!”

In her mind, Imaginary Gray coolly presented a box of chocolate to her. He stared at her with adoration in his eyes as she covered her mouth in disbelief. Could this be the day Gray-sama confesses his love...?!  
“I like you, Juvia. I want to live with you for the rest of my life.”

Imaginary Juvia gasped. “Gray-sama...” 

“Will you marry me, Juvia?”

“Yes, Gray-sama!”

Imaginary Gray gently cradled her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips got closer, closer, until they were merely an inch apart...

“Ahhhhh!” Her squeal shattered the romantic scene.

She cupped her crimson cheeks in her hands. She was hyperventilating just at the thought of it. When Gray actually did it in real life, she was afraid she would swoon. But if she swooned, she would miss the action! 

“Juvia can’t faint! She would miss Gray-sama’s romantic confession of love! Juvia must be prepared! She has to look good!”

Thus, wasting no time, she hurried into the bathroom to get ready for the special day.

* * *

“Good morning, Gray-sama!” she greeted him at the side of the table he was seated at.

“Morning, Juvia,” he said, sounding less enthusiastic.

“Isn’t it a beautiful day?” she said, subtly referring it to White Valentine.

“I guess so.”

_Hmm, Gray-sama doesn’t acknowledge the day. Maybe Gray-sama wants to keep it a surprise?!_

Juvia bit her lips to contain her bubbling enthusiasm. She couldn’t give anything away just yet. If he wanted to keep it a surprise, she would play along with him. Sliding into the bench, she settled in beside him with little distance between them.

“Oi, why are you sitting so close to me?” He inched to the right to put some space between them.

She instantly covered the gap he made between them. “Juvia wants to be close to Gray-sama.”

“Do you _have_ to be sitting _right_ next me?” he complained.

Unbothered by his complaint, she clutched his left arm and snuggled into him. His body was stiff, but he didn’t move away. Juvia saw that as a win. “Juvia missed Gray-sama.”

“We just saw each other yesterday,” Gray pointed out.

“Juvia has been apart from Gray-sama for too long.”

“Quit being lovebirds and get a room,” Gajeel’s gruff voice interrupted them from the table next door. His head was partially hidden behind the large brown book titled “Cats” in his hands.

“We weren’t!” Gray exclaimed. The ice mage smirked when his gaze took in the unlikely sight of a book in Gajeel’s hands. “I didn’t know you read,” he mocked.

“Unlike you, I’m expanding my knowledge,” Gajeel said, not averting his gaze from the book.

“Gajeel-kun is reading more these days,” Juvia observed.

“I think looking cat photographs can hardly be considered “reading”,” Levy said from opposite Gajeel. She sighed. “I don’t know if I should be jealous of the felines.”

“Even your girlfriend agrees with me,” Gray snickered.

“What did ya say?!” Gajeel slammed the book on the table and rose from the bench. He pinned a hard stare on Gray.

“Wanna go at it?” Gray calmly countered, unintimidated. 

“Oh?! There’s a fight?!” Natsu excitedly joined them out of nowhere.

Gajeel launched the first move by throwing a punch to Gray’s face. Gray dodged it easily and attacked with his own punch. Gajeel deflected it by blocking with his forearm. Natsu seized the opportunity to ambush him with a flaming punch from his left. Gray, in turn, landed an uppercut to Natsu. The fight had quickly escalated with them fighting one another. There was a flurry of movement as they exchanged attacks.

“Go, Gray-sama!” Juvia cheered.

Lucy sighed from her table on the right. “Why are you urging them on, Juvia?”

Levy simply shook her head at the meaningless brawl. She picked up the “Cats” book Gajeel left and started reading it herself.

“Now, now,” Mira interrupted, coming over with a tray of in both hands. “How about you guys eat fir–” A flying mug struck her head, and down she fell.

All activities suddenly halted. 

Even Gajeel, Natsu and Gray abruptly stopped their brawl as they witnessed her falling to the ground in slow-motion with wide horrified eyes. 

A collective gasp echoed throughout the guild, replaced a moment later by an eerie silence. The silence was then followed by something even more terrifying – the static buzz of electricity.

Laxus.

The lightning dragonslayer stared down harshly at Natsu and Gray, who were hugging each other for dear life. Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. “W-we are sorry!” the duo desperately begged for forgiveness.

A bolt of lightning struck them mercilessly. The duo’s bodies twitched involuntarily from the jolt of electricity. Burnt to a crisp, the blackened duo faltered soullessly before they collapsed to the ground.  
Carrying the fallen Mira in his arms, Laxus wordlessly left the scene. He strode to the second floor, his heavy fur coat fluttering in the air behind him. 

Once he disappeared into the second floor, all activities resumed from where they were paused.  
“Gray-sama!” Juvia rushed to him. Like Natsu, Gray’s eyes were unfocused on his surroundings.  
Lucy helped Natsu to sit up as Wendy casted her healing powers on him. “You two asked for it,” Lucy sighed. 

Once Natsu was mostly healed up, Wendy moved on to cure Gray. Natsu glared angrily at him. “If it wasn’t because of you, I could have won!” Lucy whacked his head. “Ow! What was that for, Lucy?”

“That’s the first thing you say?!” she scolded him.

Even though Gray wasn’t healed up yet, Natsu’s comment ignited his spirit. “It was your stupid arse that sent the bloody mug flying!”

“You saying it’s because of me?!”

“Yeah, who else, idiot?”

“What did you just call me, you arsehole?”

“I called you an idiot, so what?”

Just as Natsu prepared to go for another round, Lucy shouted at the both of them. “That’s enough!”

Both of them breathing heavily, the duo barely controlled their anger and turned away from the other.

“The iron bastard fled his scaredy arse as soon as he saw Laxus,” Gray snickered.

“The bastard,” Natsu echoed, gritting his teeth.

“You guys are lucky Erza is away,” Lucy reminded them.

“Are you okay, Gray-sama?” Juvia asked worriedly beside him.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be healed up in just a bit,” Wendy assured her.

* * *

An hour later, it was as though nothing had happened. The only evidence left behind was the destruction mark from Laxus’ lightning.

Having regained consciousness not long ago, Mira assumed her barmaid duties again. Despite what happened earlier, she served their lunch with a bright smile on her face. Gray appeared apprehensive as she placed the plates on the table. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m all right. It was just an accident,” Mira reassured him. “Don’t forget,” she added cheerfully before she moved to Lucy and Natsu’s table.

Confused by her reminder, Juvia glanced at Gray. “What did Mira-san mean, Gray-sama?”

“Uhh,” he thought about it for a moment. “It’s not important. Let’s just eat.”

Juvia furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Not wanting to push it yet, she dug right in to her meal with Gray. She scooped up some of her food and offered the spoon to Gray. “Here, Gray-sama, ahhh.” 

He hesitated, glanced at her, then awkwardly accepted the spoon. “That’s enough,” he said firmly.

Juvia smiled, satisfied that he ate from her spoon. “Gray-sama’s lips touched Juvia’s spoon!” she swooned. “We had our first kiss with this spoon!”

“The hell we did!” Gray appeared uncomfortable by the notion. “If you’re gonna see it that way, then you’ve kissed everyone in the guild,” he said, smirking.

“Juveen!” she exclaimed, horrified by the prospect. “Th-that means...Juvia doesn’t know who she gave her first kiss to?!”

“I don’t even know mine,” Gray said nonchalantly, taking another scoop of his food.

Juvia began to sob. “Juvia couldn’t give hers to Gray-sama, and Juvia lost Gray-sama’s first kiss to a stranger.” Gray’s smirk grew wider at her reaction.

* * *

A few hours had trickled by painfully slowly. 

Gray had yet to made a move. 

Juvia bit her lips nervously. After his brawl with Natsu and Gajeel earlier, he had kept to himself with his drink. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nope, Juvia _definitely_ wasn’t losing hope. Not at all. That wasn’t the reason why she kept not-so-discreetly glancing his way or why she couldn’t sit still. She was just full of energy, as always, and the energy leaks caused her to be jittery. That’s all.

“Oi, Lucy!” Natsu called out loudly as he strode over to where Lucy sat at a table. Along with Happy, they had gone out without telling anyone what they were up to. She glanced up from the Sorcerer Magazine she was reading. “Oh, Natsu. You’re back.” 

Flying over to the table, Happy landed on top and took out something from his rear green pouch. His tiny paws offered a blue salmon fish tied with a red bow to Lucy. A single ‘X’ dotted the fish’s pair of eyes while its mouth was open agape in its dead state. “I got you fish for White Valentine!” Happy said, proud of his ‘gift’.

“You...got me a dead fish for White Valentine?” Lucy warily asked the blue Exceed.

“Aye! Fish is delicious,” Happy replied, missing the uncertainty in Lucy’s tone. “I’m so tempted to eat it right now...” The blue cat started to drool as his hungry eyes devoured the fish in his paws.

“Why don’t you have it then?” Lucy suggested with a grin.

“R-really?!” The celestial mage nodded. Overcome by hunger, Happy began munching on the fish there and then with a blissful look on his face. Lucy smiled sympathetically at him. “You should have eaten first,” she said, some guilt lacing her tone.

“Hey, Lucy! I got something for you too.” Without any hesitation, Natsu coolly offered her a...burnt rectangular box with tattered edges. There were hints of red on the box, but most of the shade had been transformed to a rusty brown from presumably Natsu’s fire.

The celestial mage carefully accepting the burnt gift, as though afraid it’d disintegrate any moment. “I want to say thank you but...what is this?” Lucy asked.

“Can’t you see? It’s a box!” Natsu cheerily told her.

“I know it’s a box, you idiot! Why is it burnt?” 

“Oh, that well...” Natsu said, scratching his head. “There were some bad guys on the way back...”

“Pffft. You chased away the boys who wanted to pass Lucy their chocolates,” Happy snitched on his best friend. His revelation caused her to blush.

“Oi, Happy!” Natsu scolded the mischievous cat. “I kicked their arse because they picked a fight with me!”  
“Sureee,” Happy drawled out teasingly.

“You!” Natsu was barely holding back his annoyance.

“Well...thank you, I guess,” Lucy said shyly. 

“Lucy is blushing,” Happy teased her this time. 

She immediately glared at the sly cat. “Shut up.” Happy tried to hide his giggles by covering his mouth with his paws. 

Lucy’s eyes sharpened as she regarded them suspiciously. “Why are the two of you suddenly giving me gifts on White Valentine?” she questioned. “What trouble have you gotten into?”

Natsu raised a hand to the back of his head and tried to laugh it off. “Geez, Lucy, why do you think I’ve gotten into trouble when I get you stuff?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “Something is fishy,” she said, before rushing to add, “and it’s not the damn fish!”

Happy was stunned by her words, his mouth open in disbelief. It looked like his soul had left his body. “How can you say that, Lucy?” he said, hurt by her comment.

“Wait,” Lucy said, grasping something. “Did you burn my manuscripts?! That’s why you’re trying to make up for it by giving me chocolate?!”

“Huh? No!” Natsu sounded confused. “I only read a couple pages–”

“So you admit you looked at them without my permission! I told you not to!” 

“My curiosity was killing me! I needed to know what happened to Prince Colton–” Lucy hurriedly covered his mouth before he could leak anymore details of the story. “Shut up!”

“Mhmph!” Natsu tried to speak against her hands.

_So Lucy received her chocolate._

Juvia dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. She felt happy for Lucy, truly, even though she sometimes teased the celestial mage for being her love rival. However, the lack of action from Gray was weighing down on her spirits. 

_Maybe Gray-sama doesn’t care as much as Juvia thought..._

When she lifted her head, she caught Gajeel smirking down at a furiously blushing Levy. In her hand was a chocolate bar wrapped in dark grey paper. She made a motion with her free hand to ask Gajeel to lean closer. He did as instructed, bending down his head. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, only to stop halfway and peck him on the cheek instead. 

Juvia rubbed her comically large eyes – she thought she saw Gajeel blushing. No, it was her eyes playing tricks on her...

Coming back to the present, Juvia sighed deeply. Even Levy had received her chocolate. Gray was taking a while...

But that’s okay. She was patient – she could wait...

...and wait...

The waiting stretched out longer than she thought...

...till dusk had fallen and he still hadn’t made a move.

Why was she doing this to herself? She knew Gray wasn’t one for romantic gestures, thus it was unlikely he even realised what day it was. Yet, her heart hopelessly clung onto the hope that he would know.

That this time, he would do something for her.

She was wrong, and it _hurt_.

It was her fault for putting her faith on something that didn’t exist in the first place.

“Juvia doesn’t feel well. She wants to retire,” she told Gray beside her, standing up from the bench.

“You were fine in the day,” Gray stated, puzzled.

“Juvia must be coming down with a cold,” she said, depressed. “Good night, Gray-sama.”

“Good night, Juvia,” he returned, still confused.

Without looking back at him, Juvia left the guild and trudged backnto Fairy Hills with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Juvia opened the door to her darkened room and switched on the lights. Feeling both mentally and physically tired, she took off her hat and passed by the living room on the way to her bathroom. Her footsteps halted, then U-turned back to the living room. 

She thought she saw a foreign object...

True enough, as she approached her coffee table, she caught sight of a rectangular sapphire box with snowflake pattern sitting in the centre. Hope bloomed in her chest. “Could it be?” she whispered softly, afraid if she spoke louder, this would just be a dream. 

Carefully picking it up, she opened the lid to a delightful surprise of individual round chocolates wrapped in gold foil. The box didn’t specify its sender, but it didn’t need to. 

If the snowflakes weren’t clear enough, there was only one person who was shy about affectionate gestures – so much so that he had to sneak into her room when she was out to give her this box. Her room was filled with said person.

Juvia thought she was proven wrong. She was – just not in the way she expected. Only this time, her heart wasn’t hurting but soaring with happiness.

Gazing fondly at the chocolates, Juvia smiled softly. She unwrapped one of the chocolates and brought it into her mouth, slowly chewing the cocoa goodness. It melted satisfyingly within seconds. Juvia savoured the fleeting delicious taste before it made its way down her throat.

“It’s sweet,” Juvia said, smiling.

Half an hour later, after she had showered, she turned off the lights and tucked herself into bed. Her night lamp cast a soft glow on the Gray doll which faced her with a small smile on her side-table. 

She smiled contentedly. “Good night, Gray-sama. Juvia had a great day.” She reached over to kiss him on the cheek, then pulled out the plug to flood the room with darkness.

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t get Juvia anything today,” Lucy said to Gray. He sat beside her at the bar, a mug of ale in front of him. Mira was wiping the glasses and plates on the other side.

“Who said I didn’t? You just didn’t see it,” Gray told her.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. “If you had given her something, she wouldn’t have left the guild looking so depressed.”

Gray sighed. “I left it in her room.”

“So you actually got her something?!” Lucy was surprised.

“Yeah.” Gray fixed his gaze on Mira. “Mira over here threatened to beat my arse if I didn’t.”

“Don’t think I forgot what you did earlier,” Laxus told Gray in warning from the corner he was seated at. The ice mage immediately glanced away from Mira. The barmaid smiled sweetly at him. “Good job. Thank you, Gray.”

“How did you even get in?” Lucy asked.

Gray smirked. He proudly showed the solid ice key he kept in his pocket. “I made a copy.”

“But you couldn’t have given it to her like a man? Really, Gray?” Lucy teased him.

Gray tsked and drank his ale. “She would be clingy as hell if I’d done that.”

“I was starting to think you liked her sticking by your side,” Lucy said playfully.

“Did the Natsu get you anything?” Gray diverted the attention away from him.

This time it was Lucy’s turn to sigh. “If raw fish and burnt chocolate counts, then yes.”

Gray snickered. “The idiot.” Pulling his elbows away from the bar counter, Gray rose from his stool. “I’m tired. See ya.” Not waiting for their reply, he lifted his hand in a wave and sauntered away with his hands in his pockets.

Lucy yawned after he left. “I think I’m going to bed too. Good night, Mira-san,” she said, waving more enthusiastically than Gray.

With the departure of Gray and Lucy, only Mira and Laxus were left in guild. It was a common occurrence for the lightning dragonslayer to stay behind whenever he was in town.

“So am I not getting any chocolate, Laxus?” Mira asked him with a deceivingly innocent smile. She sighed dramatically. “Poor me. I arranged for Lucy and Juvia to receive chocolate from their shy men. Meanwhile, I’m left with nothing.”

Laxus flicked an annoyed glance at her. Reaching inside his fur coat, he retrieved a purple box and set it in the counter. “Women are so difficult,” he muttered.

“What did you say, Laxus? I didn’t quite catch it,” Mira asked calmly as she opened the box.

“Nothing,” was his gruff denial.

She brought a piece of round white chocolate into her mouth. Her jaw moved slightly from side to side as she tasted the chocolate. “It’s quite bitter,” she said while chewing.

Laxus seemed a little confused by her comment. “What do you mean it’s bitter? It’s white chocolate.”

“I’m telling you it’s bitter.” Pressing her palms onto the counter for balance, Mira leaned closer to his face. “But I know how to make it sweeter.” His gaze dropped to her chocolate-stained lips. Going in for her target, she tilted her head and captured his lips for a kiss. 

Just as he was immersing into the action, she pulled back with a smirk. “It’s sweeter now,” she licked her lips.

“I need to taste it for myself.” Laxus’ hand wrapped around the back of her head and drew her to him for an encore.


End file.
